Pegados***************
by Rina Granger
Summary: Esta fic es de Ginny y Malfy, es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste
1. *******************Encerrados***********...

*********************** Pegados****************************   
  
  
Era un día normail mientras nuestros amigos se dirigen a classes de Adivinacion.  
Harry: Que raro, ¡tenemos adivinacion con los de 3o y Slytherin!  
Hermione: Es un proyecto especial que planeo Voldemort.  
Ron: ¡ Dijo el nombre! ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Hermione: ¡Oops! quise decir Dumbledore.  
  
Encerrados   
+++++++++++++++++++++++ Clase de Adivinacion+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Snape: No crean que estoy tan contento con este nuevo experimento de Dumbledore, asi que   
no quiero que nadie se pase de listo en esta clase, si uno platica con alguien 500 puntos menos para su casa.   
Fleur: Disculpe , que a estos niñitos que yo su   
nueva de pociónes  
Snape: (feliz) SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porfin dejo este horrible cargo de maestro y me dedico a mi verdadera pasión! Las artes   
oscuras!!!!!!!!!!!  
Malfoy y Ginny: Qué cursi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todos: O.O  
Snape: Les parece cursi me regocijo, no? Pues no les sera tanto después de limpiar el calabozo después de clases!!!!!!!!  
Ginny y Malfoy: Auch!!!!!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++Despues de clases++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny: Genial! Nada puede ser peor que pasar una tarde en estos asquerosos calabozos con un asqueroso Malfoy  
Malfoy: te oí, tu pequeña  
(la puerta se cierra) /BBUUMM/  
ginny: Genial! Ahora estoy atrapada en un estúpido calabozo con Malfoy.  
Malfoy: Ni creas que yo estoy saltando por estar encerrado con una pequeña Weasly.  
Ginny: ¡Tengo una idea!  
Malfoy: Hasta que veo que un Weasley piensa. BRAVO  
Ginny: (Rayando el suelo)   
Ginny: (levantandose) Esta es mi mitad y esa es la tuya y ninguno de los dos pasa esta linea.  
Malfoy:Bueno  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++Despue de limpiar++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ginny: (Tratando de abrir la puerta) ¡Ohhhh noooo!  
Malfoy: ¿que pasa?   
Ginny: Snape a cerado la puerta   
Malfoy: (levantandose) dejame intentar ¡¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!! es cierto   
Ginny: Genial nada puede venir peor  
Malfoy: No digas eso   
Derrepente se apagan las antorchas y se quedan a oscuras.  
Malfoy: Mensa no puedo ver ¡¡¡¡auchh!!! me pisastes   
Ginny: Yo no fui, auchh  
Malfoy: lo siento   
Malfoy: Enciende las antorcha!!!!!  
Ginny: Bueno  
Ginny:(agarrando el palo de la antorcha) prendetates   
  
Se predieron las antorchas.  
  
Ginny: Bueno hay que jugar a verdad o a catigo   
Malfoy: Bueno   
Ginny: Tu empiesas por ser el mayor   
Malfoy: No primero las damas y luego los caballeros   
Ginny: Desde cuando tan caballeroso, bueno como soy dama yo escojo quien empieza. Y escojo que tu empiezas  
Malfoy: Bueno  
Ginny: ¿Verdad o castigo?  
Malfoy: Verdad   
Ginny: Bueno..... dejame pensar, ya se ¿quien te gusta?  
Malfoy: Nadie   
Ginny: Bueno, ¿quien se te hace mas bonita?  
Malfoy: Nadie   
Ginny: que sagron   
Malfoy: Ahhhh bueno a ver tu quien te gusta.  
Ginny: A mi me gusta Harry Potter, aparte que es mi herue, es super guapo y no es muy   
inteligente, es normal y le encantan las aventura.  
Malfoy: Yo namas preguntaba quienno por que.  
Ginny: Tengo UNA IDEA.   
  
Notas del Author:  
Este fics como lo abran notado es de Ginny y Malfoy, bueno este fics me ayudo en gran parte a mi hermana  
si tienen un comentario me pueden escribir a anagaby3112@hotmail.com 


	2. ******************** Pocion de la verdad...

************************Pegados***********************  
Capitulo 2:  
Pocion de la verdad  
  
Ginny:( recargandose sobre un escritorio)¿estas sediento?   
Malfoy: si   
Ginny: Te voy hacer una limonada   
Malfoy: Bueno  
(Ginny empiza a buscar cosas, pero no la haria una limonada si no una pocion de la verdad, dura solo 24 horas)  
Malfoy: Te tardas mucho  
Ginny: En unos minutos estara lista   
Malfoy: Mas te vale, por que estoy muy sediento  
Ginny: Listo   
Malfoy: Damela   
(Malfoy se la toma)  
Ginny: Bueno hay que jugar otra vez a verdad o castigo  
MalfoY: Ok   
Ginny: ¿Quien te gusta?  
Malfoy: Tu Ginny, tu eres la persona a la quien mas amo, apenas te vi y me enamore de ti   
de tu cabello y tus lindos ojos, yo quise que tu estuvieras en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor.   
Ginny: Ohhhhhhhhhh, creo que me desmayare.   
( se abre la puerta y sale Snape)  
Snape: ¿Ya han acabado?  
Malfoy: Si señor   
Ginny: ¿Ya nos podmosr ir ?  
Snape: (caminando hacia ellos)La proxima no solo seran 500 puntos menos si no sera 1000 para cada uno  
Ginny y Malfoy: ( llendo hacia atras mirandpo con horror a Snape) Si señor   
Snape: Fuera   
  
(Ginny y Malfoy salen corriendo de el salón)  
  
Ginny: Bueno nos veremos mañana, estoy muy cansada y aparte ya son las 10:00 de la noche. Bye  
Malfoy: Si bye  
  
(Malfoy se queda viendo a Ginny como sube las escaleras)  
  
Ron: ¡¡¡Ginny!!! ¿¿¿ Estas bien???  
Ginny: Si no paso nada malo, bueno ya me voy tengo mucho sueño,  
Harry: Que sueñes muy bonito  
Ginny: Tu tambien Harry, nos veremos mañana  
Ron: Harry vamos tenemos que acabar la tarea de Herbologia.  
Harry: Si vamos, espero que Hermione siga ahí  
Ron:¿Para que?  
Harry: M gusta tener con quienhablar aparte de ti   
Ron: Ha  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++ AL OTRO DÍA +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Ginny va bajndo con sus amigas cuando ve que malfoy sigue ahí)  
Ginny: Bueno ahorita las alcanzo  
Amigas : Si bueno te apartaremos lugar.  
Ginny: Malfoy no te ¿quedastes aqui toda la noche?  
Mafoy:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Ginny: piensa! que hago Virginia? que hago? ire por el primer profesor que me encuentre.  
Ginny:Maestra! Malfoy esta durmiendo en barandal de nuestra casa.  
Mcgonagall: Es mentira ¿verdad?  
Mcgonagall: (llegando al lugar) ¡¡¡Oh, Dios mio!!!!, Señor Malfoy despierta  
Malfoy: (con baba en la boca) si papi Snape, hoy es día de ir a ver a la gata Norris y tomar unas tacitas de te.  
Mcgonagall y Ginny: Jajajajajajajaja  
Malfoy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Heeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿que paso?  
Ginny: (seguia riendo) Nada esque la maestra me conto un muy buen chiste.  
Malfoy: ¿En que clase estamos?  
Ginny: No estmos en el gran comedor  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Clase de Herbologia+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Prof.Sprout:(entrando al salón muy emocionada) Bueno niños hoy les tengo una sorpresa   
Todos:¿¡¿¡Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!  
Sprout: Como yo estare ocupada por elgunos asuntos, nos cambiaremos de salón.  
Todos: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Sprout: ¡¡¡¡¡pero sera clase libre!!!!!!!!!  
Todos: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Salón nuevo+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sprout: Pueden hacer lo que quieran menos romper ventas,silla,maltratar libros, etc.  
Ron: Ojala, que Snape un día de estos se toma unas largargas vacacione, para que se relaje.  
Harry: Heber si con eso se le quita las arugas.  
Hermione: No para que ya no nos encargue tanta tarea.  
Ron: (surprendido) Oi bien, Hermione  
Hermione: Si oistes bien  
Ron: desde cuando dises eso   
Hermione: No lo se  
los tres: JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA  
Ginny: Me cai muy bien la prof. casi nunca nos deja mucha tare.  
Amiga 1: Si, no como el prof. Snape que nos encarga toneladas  
Amiga 2: Si yo si pudierame me quedari dormiria en su clase, essuper malo.  
Ginny y Amiga: Jjajajajjajajaja  
(Malfoy desde 2 escritorios atras)  
Malfoy: ¡¡¡¡Ohhhhh, mire!!!! Se ve hermosa cuando se rie  
Grabbe: Oye ¿que le pasara?  
Goyle: ¿quien sabe?  
Grabe: ah estado viendo a esa Weasly  
Goyle: ¿Le gustara?  
Los 2: que importa  
Grabbe:(parandse ) UNA  
Goyle:(parandose) DOS  
Los dos: TRES  
Los Dos: MaLFOY Y GINNY SENTANDOS EN UN ARBÓL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E, PRIMERO SON NOVIOS,  
LUEGO SE CASAN Y Y LUEGO SALE GINNY SIENDO AMA DE CASA.  
TODOS: JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
(Ginny se levanta con las manos en la mano en la cara y sale del salón)  
Sprout: Grabe y Goyle 100 puntos menos a Slytherin.  
Ron: (levantandose y saliendo del salón) ¡GINNY!  
Malfoy: (levantandose y dirigiendose hacia Grabbe y Goyle)¿¡¿¡Comó se les ocurre decir eso a la pobre de Ginny?!?!?  
Grabbe: UUUUUUyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy defendiendo a su novia  
Malfoy: Si a mi me gusta y ¿que?  
Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Malfoy: callense, almenos a mi me gusta alguien no que ustedes ( se hacer mas y mas a Grabbe y Goyle hasta dejarlos arrinconados en una mesa)  
Grabbe: Toma esto (avento un liquido verde)  
Malfoy: No puedo ver   
(Malfoy empienza a correr se sale del salón y cai 1 metro.de altura y todos salen del salón)  
Sprout: (corriendo) todos entren al salón, vamos todos entren.  
(baja las escaleras)  
Sprout: ¿señor Malfoy esta bien?   
Malfoy: Si papi Snape, hoy es día de tomar te von nuestro gran amigo Black   
Sprout: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
( Lo lleva con la Señora Pomfrey)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Enfermería++++++++++++++++++++++  
Pomfrey:¿que le paso?  
Sprout: Se cayo desde mi salon  
Pomfery: Pero su salón.....  
Sprout: (enojada)Me cambie hoy  
Pomfrey:(sorprendida) ahhhhhh, bueno no creo que sea mucho daño, solo se rompio eñ brazo.  
Sprout: ahhhhh  
Pomfrey: Pasara la noche aqui  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Pasillo +++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ron:(agitado de tanto correr) Ginny.............que..........bueno que te..... ecuentro  
Ginny: Me escapare de Hogwarts  
Ron: (enojado) ¿Que le distes a Malfoy?  
Ginny: (Con cara de inosente)Nada  
Ron:Conosco a Malfoy y el nunca diria nada por el estilo  
Ginny: Bueno, ayer Snape nos dejo encerrados en el calabozo, y le dije a Malfoy que le aria una  
limonada y fue un echizo de la verdad, luego le pregunte quien le gustaba y dijo que (bajando la vaz y la cabeza) que   
yo.   
Ron: ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡ Que ?!?!?!?!?!, ¿y cuanto tuempo duran es echiza?  
Ginny: 24 horas y apenas han pasado 12 horas   
Ron: Ginny, ginny,ginny,¡a nadie nunca se nos ocurriria una idea tan buena como esa!  
Ginny: No se lo cuentes a nadie  
Ron: Solo a Harry   
Ginny: No a quien sea menos a el  
Ron: Oye tu novio esta en la enfermeris  
Ginny:(enojada y sonrojada) no es mi novio   
Ginny: ¿que le paso?   
Ron: Grabbe le puso algo verde en los ojos,ye este salio corriendo y se cayo desde el salón hasta abajo.  
Ginny: ¡Oh1 me equiboque soo faltan 1 hora para que Malfoy no se acuerde de nada.  
Ron: ¡esta en la enfermeris con el brazoroto!  
Ginny: ¿que vamos a hace?  
Ron: No lo se  
  
(se van corriendo lo mas rapido que pueden hasta encontrarse con Harry.)  
Harry: ¿que pasa?  
Ron: (apurado) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ginny hizo un echizo de la verdad para Malfoy y en una hora no recordadara nada!!!!!!!  
Harry:¿que?  
Ginny: Vamos corran   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Enfermería+++++++++++++++++++++  
GinnY: (agitada) Señorita Pomfrey necesitamos a ver a Malfoy  
Pomfrey: Losiento las horas de visita son hasta dentro de una hora.  
Ron: pero es una urgencia  
Pomfrey: esta durmiendo   
Harry: por favor   
Pomfrey: NO  
Los treA: PORFAVOR  
Pomfrey: por lo que veo no se daran porvencidos ¿verdad?  
Ginny: No nos daremos porvencidos  
Pomfrey: Buno pasen a verlo  
Los tres: Gracias  
Ginny: ¿Bueno ahora que hacemos?   
Ron: Revertir el echiza  
Ginny: solo faltan 20 min.  
hARRY: Y por que no solo lo dejas asi   
Ginny y Ron: Bueno  
Pomfrey: Fue la vista mas corta que jamas aya yovisto.  
Ginny: adios   
(Afuera de la enfermería)  
Los tres: jajajajajajaja  
Malfoy: QUE DEMONIOS AGO YO AQUI., AHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ME DUELE MUCHO  
Harry: hay que fingir que esto nunca paso   
Ginny y Ron: Si  
  
Notas de la autura:  
Este capitulo esta mucho mas largo que el otro haci que espero que les guste mas que el pimero. 


	3. ************** Elegidos**********

**********PEGADOS**********  
por : Rina Granger  
Capitulo 3  
Elegidos  
  
++++++++++Casa Slytherin ++++++++++  
Malfoy ya había regresado de la enfermería, tenía el brazo todo vendado y estaba como siempre mal humorado.  
  
Crabbe: ( preocupado) Malfoy  
Malfoy: (enojado)¿Que se te ofrece?  
Crabbe: Perdón por lo la clase de ayer  
Malfoy :¿que?  
Crabbe : Por que te avénte esa cosa verde y luego caísteis   
Malfoy: ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Eso paso?!?!?!?!?  
Crabbe: Si   
Malfoy: (sorprendido) ¿que paso? ya no me acuerdo, tal vez fue ese golpe.  
  
Goyle entra en la escena   
  
Crabbe: Bueno, como la maestra Sprout se va ir de viaje nos subío a su oficina.  
  
Goyle:(interrumpe)te la pasases toda la clase viendo a Ginny Weasley.  
  
Crabbe: Nosotros empezamos a cantar la canción de Malfoy y Ginny  
Malfoy:¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡ quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?  
  
Malfoy: Y ¿por que lo hicieron ?  
Crabbe: pues nadas mas por que si   
Malfoy: y¿ no les hicieron pagar nada?  
Goyle: 200 puntos menos   
Malfoy: y ¿a la Ginny que le paso?  
Goyle: (Saliendo corriendo con las manos en la cara}  
Crabbe: Luego tu nos amenazaste y te aventamos esa cosa.  
Malfoy: Están bien Tarados , ahora por su culpa vamos en ultimo lugar  
Crabbe: ¿Nos perdonas?  
Malfoy: Claro que no, como te atreves a pedir disculpas si luego vamos perdiendo en el   
ultimo lugar por una tontada, ¿díganme acaso nunca usan su cerebro?  
Crabbe: Vamos Malfoy, mañana tenemos Pociones y con tu brazo roto vas a poder hacer algo malo-  
Malfoy: Eso nunca se me había ocurrido, mas te vale que este Snape o sino mi plan fracasará.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ Al día siguiente+++++++++++++++++++++  
En el Gran Comedor.  
Harry: Pobre de tu hermana  
Ron: Si   
Ron: Oye harry, ¿no fuimos algo malo al dejar que Malfoy no recordara nada??  
Harry: Eso no es nada, comparado con lo que el nos ha echo.  
Ron: Si en eso tienes razon  
Hermione: No puedo creer que uno de 3 aga un echiza muy avanzado, ¡yo todavia no lo he echo!  
Ron: No seas tonta ella lo uso para el bien.  
Harry : Si pero si un maestro lo hubiera descubierto, la hubieran castigada   
Ron y Hermione: Si   
Ron: ¿que clase tenemos hoy?  
Harry: Pociones 2 horas con Slytherin y 3   
Ron: ¿2 horas? es un castigo   
Hermine: Eso es tu castigo por no hacerle nada a Malfoy.  
Ron: ¿que quierias que le hiciera?   
Hermione: Le huvieras quitado el hechiza y recordaria lo que paso, pero estaria muy avergonzado.  
Harry: Creo que eso seria mejor.  
Ron: Oigan ya es hora de irnos.  
  
++++++++++ Clase de Pociones++++++++++  
  
Snape: Bueno hoy veremos algo "muy interesante"  
Ron: Cada vez que dice interesante es super aburrido o asqueroso   
Harry: (se rio en silencio)  
Snape: Hoy cada uno de ustedes abriran un sapo, y le sacaran todo lo de adentro.  
  
Lavander se paro y corrio asia la puerta con las manos en la boca,siguiendola Parvati ,seguido por el desmayo de Neville,  
y de Seamus Finnigan.  
Ginny: (en voz baja)¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE ASCO !!!!!!!  
Snape: Señorita Weasly, se calla o¿ la vuelvo a dejar castigada?  
  
Ginny no contesto, se quedo mirandolo con ojos de me vengare.  
Malfoy: Maestro yo no podre hacer ese trabajo, por lo de mi brazo, que aparte me duele mucho  
Snape: Si tienes razon. Ginny tu lo cortaras por el.  
Ginny: Si como diga   
Ginny apenas pudo cortar el suyo, casi bomitaba cuando tuvo que cortar el de Malfoy, mientras el solo   
observaba como Ginny casi bomitaba, mintras el solo se reia. Al final de la clase Ginny, apenas pudo caminar   
del olor y de asco.  
Harry: ¿Ginny, te ayudo?  
Ginny: No gracias   
Harry: Bueno   
Ginny ya se va a su clase   
Ron: Probrecita, tuvo que cortar 2 sapos  
Harry: Tuvo que reunir todo su valor para poder.   
Hermione: Oigan, eso le pasa a Ginny, por su echizo de la verdad, hizo que Malfoy se callera.   
Harry: Bueno viendo por ese lado, tiene razon.   
Ron: No seas tan mala con ella.  
Hemione: Yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad.   
Harry: Hermione tu que clase tienes  
Hermione: Yo Arthmetica, y ¿ustedes?  
Harry:Adivinacion, co n los de Slytherin  
Ron: Buno nos vemos eb el gran comedora.  
Hermione:Adios no veremos.  
++++++++++ Pasillo++++++++++  
Un niño de Griffindor: Y dondé esta tu novia Ginny ¿dondé esta?  
Malfoy: Cierra el pico antes de que te lo rompa, y a mi no me gust esa Weasley.  
Parvati: Hola Malfoy, como esta Ginny, ya le diste tu besito.  
Malfoy:A mi no me gusta Ginny Weasly.  
Lavender: (burlona) Solo lo gritastes 3 veces en clase de Herbologia. Jajajaja Malfoy se va corriendo.  
Malfoy: (pensando) Sera cierto lo que didcen , ya habrán descubierto que amo a Virginia Weasly.  
Malfoy se dirijia al salon de Adivinacion.  
  
Malfoy: (Pensando, esperando a que la profesora abra la escaleras) Bien, ahora todo la ecuel sabe de que me gusta  
Ginny Weasly, alguien ¿me habrá agarrado mi diario? y se lo dijjo a todos en el salon.......¡Si puede ser! pero... ¿quien  
? Potter y Weasly. No pero... (se acordo lo que Grabbe) yo grite, que me gustaba Ginny Weasly en clase   
de Herbologia. Solo que Weasly y Potter ¡ me hayan echo una pocima de la verdad! ¡ Y no me hayan quitado antes de  
tiempo para que yo no me acordadra y todos los demas si! me vengare, por eso no se como ni cuando me me vengare.  
  
++++++++++ Salon de Adivinacion ++++++++++  
Trelawney : Bueno niños, toda esta semana trabajaremos para un experimento que lo vamos a realizar la poxima semana  
y necesitare a 2 voluntarios.  
  
Nadie levanto la mano  
Telawney: Al que sea mi voluntario, no tendra tarea en todo el bimestre y le subire puntos en el exmen.  
  
Todos levantaron la mano.  
Todos: Yo maestra, yo maestra, por favor maestra yo   
Trelawney: esta sera una decision dificil asi que lo hare al hazar, metere unos papelitos a una taza   
y sacare 2 y esas personas seran.  
  
Todos esperaron asnsia, la maestra los revolvio y saco una  
Trelawney: Bueno el primero es el Señor Malfoy  
Malfoy: Yo soy el mejor del mundo, siempre soy el primero JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Ron: (voz baja) fue solo suerte  
  
Trelawney volvio a revolver, todos menos Ginny estaban rezando y asiendo changitos con las manos y pies.  
Trlawney: Y el Ganador eeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssss la Señorita Ginny   
Ginny: ¡¿¡¿¡¡¿¡¿Qué?!?!?!?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gane!!!!!!  
  
Trelawney: Buno el experimento se tratara de que hagan un liquido parecido a pegamento, la pareja que escogi  
tendra que pobar si pega bien, solo se quedaran pegados por 5 min.  
  
  
  
++++++++++Gran Comedor++++++++++  
Ron: que suerte para Ginny, le subiran de puntosen los examenes y no tendra tarea en todo el bimestre.  
Harry: Pero ¿te hubiera gustado estar pegado a Malfoy durante 5 minutos?  
Ron: Bueno claro que no, serian los 5 peores minutos de toda mi visa.   
Hermione: Yo tampoco lo haria ni aunque me pagaran.  
Ron: Yo depende si me pagan mucho si y si no pues no.  
Harry: Que convenenciero  
Ron: Gracias   
  
++++++++++Casa Slytherin++++++++++  
Malfoy: Tenemos que vengarnos de algun modo de vengarnos de Potter y Weasly.  
Goyle: Per....Malfoy no sabes si ellos hicieron ¿como nos podremos vengar de eso?  
Malfoy: ¿Conoces a otra persona que quiera ponerme en ridiculo?  
Goyle: Si, pero si no queria ponerte en ridiculo, si solo queria saber quien te gusta   
  
Malfoy: Eso es imposible. ¿Bueno me van a ayudar a pensar o solo van a poner peros?  
Goyle: Te ayudare   
Malfoy : Bueno algo muy malo que les pueda pasar y les aberguenzen mucho.  
Goyle: Bueno, que tal si les pone pengamento en las silla.   
Malfoy: Que¡ buena idea he tenido! ¡Si les ponemos pegamento en las sillas no se podran levanarse y el mestro   
les bajaran puntos!  
Malfoy: Pero... ¿en que clase?   
Goyle: En la de Pociones   
Malfoy: ¡Sa se! ¡en la de Pociones, Snape no aguantara eso y les bajara puntos!  
Goyle: Pero si nos pregunta ¿quien fue? y nadie dice nada por que no quieren sus catigos.  
Malfoy: Pero.... si nos pregunta ¿quien fue?,nadie va decir nada y si a todos nos baja puntos.  
  
++++++++++ Casa de Griffindor++++++++++  
Ginny estaba en su cama no podia dormir...  
Ginny: (pensando y dando vueltas en la cama) Ya no puedo esperar hasta a proxima semana para que   
este pegada junto a mi Malfoy,apuesto lo que quieran que el esta pensando en lo mismo, en este instante.  
Espera que la mugre vieja se equivoquey que lo haga para 1 semana,si eso se hiciera realidad seria  
lo mas lindo que me a pesado en toda mi vida. ¡¡¡Auch!!!!  
  
Mientra en la sala comun de Griffindor.  
Ron: !!!!!Los deberes cada vez son mas¡¡¡¡¡  
Hermione: Vamos no te quejes.  
Harry: ¿quin ya hiza el de Snape?  
Ron: Yo no   
Harry:¿ Hermione tu ya lo hicistes verdad?  
Hermione: Si   
Ron: ¡Pasamelo! Te lo suplico, te lo suplico,  
  
Ron se avalanso sobre Hermione que los deos se calleron, Ron callo arriba de Hermione.  
Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quitate de ensima!!!!!!!!!  
Harry: Ayuda a Hermione a levantarse.  
Hermione: Gracias Harry.  
Ron: ( arrodillado) Por favor, te lo suplico, por favor, te lo suplico  
Hermione: Bueno pero es la unica tarea que les paso.  
Ron y Harry :(agradecidos) Gracias ,Gracias ,Hermione eres muy buena.  
Hermione:Eso es lo que me pasa por ser brillante.  
  
Notas del Autor:  
¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!! Gracias por los grandiosos comentarios que me han dado, hasta ahorita que estoy leyendo el   
primer capitulo le puse Clase de Adivinacion, pero en realidad es clase de Pociones. Espero que le guste   
este capitulo y no dejen de leer el que sigue titiulado:  
********** El experimento de Adivinacion **********. 


End file.
